1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the communications art and in particular to the transfer of information by means of beams of modulated neutrino and antineutrino waves between an emitter and receiver (detector).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since Marconi first demonstrated the feasibility of communicating with electromagnetic photons in the Kilo-Hertz frequency region, nearly all other practically accessible portions of the photon spectrum have been utilized for the transfer of information. Easily accessible frequency regions are extremely crowded at present and many inventions have been made to devise special techniques in frequency modulation, amplitude modulation, pulse-duration modulation, phase modulation, polarization modulation, and the like, to effect an increase in the capacity for the simultaneous transmission of information in these most desirable photon frequency regions.
So far only mass-less, neutral photons have been found practical for sending information over large distances. Two other known stable elementary particles found in nature, namely protons and electrons, are stopped in a very short distance in the atmosphere and have generally been proven not to be useful for wireless communications in most applications. Transmitting information by means of composites of the elementary particles, namely atoms and molecules is possible; it is equivalent to transmitting sound. However sound is attenuated relatively strongly in the atmosphere and ordinarily it is only useful for the transmission of information over medium to short distances. Neutrons which are composed of a proton and an electron might be considered for communications, but they are heavily absorbed by some nucleii in the atmosphere and decay into a proton and electron in 20 minutes. Similarly, high-energy muons or heavy electrons which are generated in particle accelerators have been suggested as possible information carriers but their high cost of production and short half-life of 2.22 microseconds, limits their usefulness rather severely.
Other than the use of the mass-less, neutral photons and soundwaves therefore, no practical wireless communication systems using other basic carriers have been developed to date.